Not So Different Than You
by lonelystar24
Summary: Summary: At such a young age, 17 year old Gabriella Montez is America's sex symbol. She sings, dances and acts. Plus she is a model for Victoria Secret. Her brother, Kellin, is the lead singer of the band Sleeping with Sirens. Gabriella is about to enroll into East High School. How will the students react to this? Will everyone treat her like a normal student?
1. Gabriella Montez

Summary: At such a young age, 17 year old Gabriella Montez is America's sex symbol. She sings, dances and acts. Plus she is a model for Victoria Secret. Her brother, Kellin, is the lead singer of the band Sleeping with Sirens. Gabriella is about to enroll into East High School. How will the students react to this? Will everyone treat her like a normal student?

"GABI! GET DOWN HERE! KELLIN IS HERE!" Maria Montez yelled through the house. Gabriella had jumped out of her bed and ran towards the stairs.

"Kellin!" She screamed with excitement. She flew down the stairs into her brothers arms. Kellin chucked and hugged is little sister tightly. Kellin has been on tour this whole time for Warped. The last tour location was right here in Albuquerque. You see, Kellin is the lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens. Maria and Greg Montez looked at their children hug each other. They were so proud of how successful they became at such a young age.

"I missed you so much Lala." Kellin said into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella pulled back from her brother and looked up at him.

"I missed you too." she looked behind him and saw his wife. "KATE!" she let go of her brother and ran to his pregnant wife. She hugged her carefully. Katelynne walked over to Kellin and held onto his arm and put her hand on her stomach.

"I feel like I'm going to pop anytime soon." she chuckled. They all made their way over the couch and sat down. Gabriella bounced in her seat. She couldn't wait to tell her brother and his wife the news.

"Gabs, whats gotten into you?" Katelynne asked. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Mom and Dad are letting me go to a public school." she said with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Kellin exclaimed. He looked at his parents. "You can't be serious about this?"

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Kellin looked at her.

"Do you know what would happen to you? You'll get hurt! You won't have true friends. You'll be lonely!" he said to her.

"Some people don't care that I'm famous, Kellin." she growled.

"Gabriella,you're a VS model. You've been featured on so many songs and have been in so many movies. You're America's sex symbol for goodness sake! All those horny teenage boys will be all over you." he turned to his parents. "Dad, she'll get raped."

"No I won't!" she said. She spent months convincing her parents that school was safe. Especially East High.

"Kellin, calm down. El has convinced us that she will be safe at East High. Sharpay goes there. You remember her." Greg said. Sharpay Evans knew Gabriella through her father. They have been best friends ever since they met.

"Ah! How could I forget her. She wouldn't leave me alone the first time I met her." Kellin said. Gabriella giggled along with Katelynne. Sharpay had the biggest crush on Kellin. When they first met, she couldn't believe that Kellin was Gabriella's brother since he goes by Kellin Quinn.

"Kells, I'll be fine. You know how crazy Shar is. She'll bite off all the guys heads if they hurt me." she said to him.

"Fine but if I hear something bad happens to you, I'm coming to that school and beating everyone up." he said. Gabriella laughed. "When do you start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." she said. He nodded and looked at Katelynne who was falling asleep.

"I think I need to get this one back to the hotel." he said. They nodded and said their goodbyes.

"You're going to love it here!" Sharpay said to Gabriella. Today was Gabriella's first day and Sharpay was showing her around. Gabriella was amazed. She looked all the red and white. This school was big on school spirit. They passed by a showcase that had all the trophies and pictures of the different teams at East High.

"Wow." she said to herself. Sharpay had kept walking but turned around and notice Gabriella was not next to her.

"Gabs?" she said as she approached her. Gabriella looked at her.

"This school is marvelous." she said. Sharpay chuckled.

"Wait until you meet—Oh hey Troy." she said with a smile on her face. Gabriella continued to look at the awards.

"Hey Sharpay. Who's the chick?" he said. At this, Gabriella turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'm Ga-"

"Gabriella Montez!" he exclaimed. He was so shocked. Gabriella chuckled.

"Yup. That's me." she said.

"I'm Bolton Troy." he said. He then realized what he said and groaned. "Troy. Troy Bolton."

Gabriella giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Troy." Just then Ryan ran up to Sharpay.

"Shar, we have a major problem! Darbus is changing the play." he said to her. Ryan already knew Gabriella.

"What?! Gabs, I gotta go. I'm sure Troy would love to finish the tour of the school for you." she said and ran off with Ryan. Troy cleared his throat.

"Well, I can show you where your classes are. May I see your schedule?" he said. Gabriella handed him her schedule. He looked at it and smiled.

"We have all our classes together. Even free period." he told her. He looked down at her and blue met brown. They smiled at each other.

"That's great." she said. He looked at the clock in the hallway and saw that they had 30 minutes to kill.

"I wanna show you something." he grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop garden. When they got there, Gabriella looked around in awe. It was beautiful. She wandered around and turned around to him.

"It's beautiful up here." she said.

"I come up here to get away from all the craziness." he says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "No one knows about it."

"Well I'm glad you shared it with me." she told him. "So tell me about yourself." she said. They both sat down on a bench.

"Well I have a little brother and an older sister. I'm captain of the basketball team. My dad is the coach here. I'm 6'1. I love rock music. I can sing and play piano and guitar. I'm single and yeah." he said. "What about you?"

"I'm single. I speak fluent Spanish. I have an older brother. I love watching basketball. I play guitar. I love science and math. I love all types of music but mainly rock and I think that's all." she said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." he said. She nodded and looked down at her Michael Kors watch.

"I think the bell is going to ring soon." she said. They both got up and headed towards homeroom. On the way Gaabriella and Troy got to know more about each other. Once they reached homeroom, Troy took his seat and Gabriella spotted an empty seat in the back at sat in it. She pulled out her phone and started playing Ruzzle. The bell rang and Gabriella put her phone away.

"Welcome children." Ms. Darbus said. She looked down at her desk and noticed a lot. "Ah! I see we have a new student with us today. Miss Gabriella Montez will you please stand." she said. Gabriella stood up and all eyes were on her. She waved at the class and sat down. "Welcome to East High, dear. There are no announcements for today so you may talk among yourselves." she said. The class was still staring at Gabriella. Gabriella tried not to notice as she pulled out her phone to play another round of Ruzzle.

"Okay. You guys can stop staring at her. Geez." Sharpay snapped. The class then broke out into loud talking. Most were talking about Gabriella. Sharpay walked over to her.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed in excitement. Sharpay looked at her in an odd way. "I just beat Kellin in Ruzzle." she said to her.

"You know one of these days, someone is going to find out." Sharpay said.

"Not if someone keeps her mouth shut." she said with a pointed look at Sharpay. Sharpay put her hands up in defeat.

"Relax G. I won't tell a soul." the blond said. Troy then made is way over towards them with a boy right behind him.

"Hey Gabriella. This is my best friend Chad." he said. Gabriella looked at them both.

"Nice to meet you Chad." she said with a smile. Chad waved at her. He then nudged Troy.

"Dude, you have a voice. You ask her." Troy said to him. Chad shook his head no and gave Troy a look.

"Ugh. Fine. Gabriella, Chad wants to know if he can take a picture with you." he said. Gabriella giggled.

"First, please call me Gabi or Ella. Anything but my full name. Two, I would love to take a picture with Chad, but he has to talk." she smirked.

"I can talk. I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you." Chad said. Gabriella got up and walked over to him. He pulled out his iPhone and handed it to Troy to take the picture. Gabriella got on her tippy toes and kissed Chad on the cheek which caused him to put on a goofy grin. Troy snapped the picture and chuckled.

"Thanks Gabi." Chad said. He took his phone from Troy and upload it to Instagram.

"No problemo!" she said with a smile. Gabriella got a text from her brother.

_'Have a good first day Lala3 Tell Shar I said hi :)'_

Gabriella smiled at the text and texted him back. She turned to Sharpay.

"My brother says hi, Shar." she said with a smile. Sharpay blushed and clapped her hands in excitement. "Please don't tell me you still like him?"

"You're brother is HOT!" she said.

"You have a brother Gabs?" Chad asked. "You never mentioned it in any of your interviews." He blushed at his last statement.

"You're adorable, Chad." she said avoiding his question. This seemed to make him forget all about his question. The bell rang and they all gathered their stuff to leave.

"Want me to walk you to class, El?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy and I have all the same classes, so he's walking me." she told her. Sharpay nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she giggled and they both walked off to their next class.


	2. Oh, Fuck

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I was a little iffy about this story, but you guys gave me the courage to keep going!**

* * *

"Settle down children!" Mrs. Mac, the early childhood development teacher, said. It was Troy and Gabriella's 4th class of the day. "Now, for the next month you will be working on a project with one other person of the opposite sex with these." she said as she held up a baby doll. "This will be your child for the next month. Every two weeks you will report with your partner on how well the other did as a parent." she put the baby down. "Now, I will be assigning your partners." The guys in the class groaned. Every one of them wanted to be paired up with Gabriella.

"When I call you and your partner, come and receive your baby." Mrs. Mac said. "Alright first up we have Gabriella Montez and.." she looked at her list. All the guys were on the edge of their seats. "Troy Bolton." The guys groaned. Gabriella and Troy walked up to Mrs. Mac and accepted their baby.

"Aww. He has blue eyes just like his daddy." Gabriella said as she patted Troy's cheek. Troy chuckled and then they took their seats. Mrs. Mac continued to call out names. Some people didn't like their partners at all. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff to go to lunch.

"So Troy, what do you want to name this bundle of joy?" Gabriella asked as she gathered her stuff and balanced the baby in one hand. Troy say that she was struggling and took the baby from her and held it properly.

"Seeing as the baby is a girl I think we should name her Amelia." he said. Gabriella smiled.

"I love it." she said. Troy looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"So I could come by your house to do this project." he said. Gabriella nodded. She was so mesmerized by his eyes.

"So Gabs, what's it like being super sexy and famous?" Chad asked. They were sitting at a table eating lunch. Everyone chuckled except Taylor. She just glared at Gabriella but it wasn't noticed by anyone. Taylor didn't like that her boyfriend was complementing Gabriella in front of her.

"I wouldn't call myself sexy." Gabriella blushed. "But living in the fast life is very hectic." she said and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you sure you should be eating that? It could go straight to your thighs." Taylor spat with venom in her voice. Gabriella finished chewing and took a sip of her water.

"Nope. I have a fast metabolism. Plus I work out like crazy." she said. Gabriella didn't know why Taylor didn't like her. She did nothing wrong.

"McKessie, relax." Sharpay said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her. She's probably PMSing." Chad said. Gabriella giggled a little. Taylor growled and took her lunch and walked away.

"Shouldn't you go after her, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Eh, she'll be fine. I'm giving her a ride to Warped today so she has to talk to me." he said. Sharpay and Gabriella went wide eyed. Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"I totally forgot." Sharpay told her. Sharpay had gotten her friends tickets to Warped Tour from Gabriella but her friends didn't know.

"Forgot what?" Jason asked.

"I forgot to give Gabs a ticket to Warped." she said.

"It's fine. I'll just go next year." Gabriella said. Truth is, she had all access to backstage. She was going but she couldn't let people know that she was related to Kellin. She was already a VS model, singer, actor and dancing. The press would have a field day if they found out. The only people who knew were Sharpay and Kellin's band.

"Aww what a bummer." Troy said.

"It's okay, really. I'll just be taking care of little Amelia." she said as she took her fake baby from Troy. Gabriella wasn't worried. She would be backstage most of the time. Tons of people would be there so she couldn't be spotted by her new friends. Right?

* * *

"Mami, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." her mom shouted back. Gabriella put down her bag and walked into the kitchen with her fake baby.

"First day of school and I already have a project and friends. I have to take care of this baby with my partner Troy and give a report on how we raised her and all that jazz." she told her mom.

"That's great baby." Maria said. She set Gabriella's lunch in front of her. "Eat up. You have to leave soon for your brothers show." Maria said to her. She took her baby and walked out the kitchen. Gabriella ate quickly. She had to go early so she wouldn't be recognized by paps and her fans. Once she finished with her lunch she ran upstairs to her room and got into the shower. When she got out she dried off and put on a simple white V neck, black skinny jeans and a pair of black Toms. She bounced down the stairs and hopped quickly in her car and headed towards the event. She was lucky their were no paparazzi.

* * *

"Alright that was great guys." Kellin said as they finished sound check. He put down his mic and then everything became dark and Kellin tensed up.

"Guess who?" Gabriella said. She giggled as he relaxed. She uncovered his eyes and he turned around.

"Jesus, you scared me." he said. He threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella giggled more.

"Justin, help!" she said to Justin, who is the band's bass player. He laughed and shook his head.

"Tough cookies, Ella." he said. Kellin put her down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you made it." he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said. They all walked back to the band's tour bus. Gabriella sat on the couch next to Katelynne. Justin sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Justin and Gabriella had a thing going on between them but no one suspected it. If someone did, they would deny it.

"So Gab, how was school?" Gabe, the band's drum player, asked.

"It was really good. I made friends and I have a project to do. My partner, Troy, and I need to be parents to a fake baby and give a report on how each other is with the baby." she said.

"Is he cute?" Katelynne asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Hello, husband standing right here." Kellin said.

"Oh, hush. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life." she said in a joking way. She turned to Gabriella.

"Well he's built and has the ocean blue eyes that you can stair into forever." she said in a dreamy voice. Justin shifted a little and cleared his throat.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Katelynne said.

"No way Kate!" Gabriella said. She got up and got a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "Anyways, my friends will be at the show."

"But you can't see them." Justin said. Gabriella shook her head.

"Only Shar." Gabriella said and everyone groaned. "Oh c'mon! Sharpay is not that bad." she protested.

"She's so...high maintenance." Jesse, the bands guitar palyer, said.

"But under all that she's a great person." Gabriella said.

"Speaking of the devil, Hi Shar." Kellin said as he say Sharpay run onto the bus. Sharpay waved at everyone and looked at Gabriella.

"The gang is here. They wanted to come early. They want to meet the band." She told her. Gabriella looked at Kellin. Kellin groaned. He didn't mind meeting fans but he was really tired. He wanted to rest before the show.

"Looks like Kellin is tired." she told Sharpay. Gabriella looked at everyone and saw that they were about to fall asleep. "It looks like everyone is tired. Tell them that they can't do meet and greets now." Sharpay nodded and left to go find the gang.

"Thanks Lala." Kellin said. "C'mon babe." he said to Katelynne. He helped her up and they went to the bedroom at the back of the bus. Gabe and Jesse went to their bunks. It was now Gabriella and Justin. Justin stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand and they went to his bunk. They both cuddled into each other.

"So this Troy guy," he whispered to her.

"Justin please don't start. Rest before your show." she whispered. Justin sighed at closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly and a few minutes later, so did Gabriella.

* * *

"Hey guys, listen, the band is extremely tired. They want to rest before the show." Sharpay told the gang when she found them. The gang groaned.

"Well Troy and I still get to meet them after their show." Chad said.

"Yeah. We have that interview to do on them." Troy said. Sharpay inwardly groaned and took out her phone and texted Gabriella. The gang went around and listened to other bands. They were having a great time.

"Guys, Sleeping With Sirens is going to be on soon. Let's go to get a good view." Troy said. They all agreed and headed over to the bands set stage.

**With the Band and Gabriella**

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her watch for the time. The band had an hour left before their show had to start. She turned around in Justin's arms and kissed him on the lips lightly. She stuck her hand up his shirt and started scratching his back lightly.

"Justin, time to wake up." she whispered. Justin groaned and pulled her closer.

"Do I have to?" he mumbled. Gabriella giggled.

"Yes you do. You're the bass player. Who's going to do all those bass runs and your signature split." she said. He chuckled and kissed her fully on the lips. Gabriella moaned a little and kissed back. They were both in a heated makeout session. Just then the curtain to his bunk drew back.

"Aw dude! C'mon that's my baby sister!" Kellin exclaimed as he walked away in disgust. Gabriella blushed a little and Justin scratched the back of his head. Gabriella got out from Justin's bunk and adjusted her clothes. Justin got out and pulled down his shirt. They both heard a wolf whistle and turned towards the sound.

"You little devils." Gabe said. Gabriella groaned.

"Shut up Gabe." she said. Kellin came back drinking a Monster.

"Kell-" she started but he held his hand up to her and she shut her mouth.

"Show starts in 50." he said. He walked off the bus. Gabriella sighed and took after him.

"Kellin stop!" she yelled after him. "Kellin Chandler Montez!" she yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?" he said. She came up to him.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that my 17 year old baby sister was making out with my 23 year old best friend and bass player." he said to her.

"It was just a kiss! It was a spur in the moment thing. It won't happen again." she told him. Kellin looked at her, took a sip of this monster, and sighed.

"It better not." he said and hugged her. "Now go backstage so no one sees you."he told her. She nodded and went backstage. She peaked behind the curtain and saw her friends there. She stood back. They were so close to the stage. She saw her brother and the band coming. She smiled at all of them.

"You guys will do great out there." she told them. She hugged all of them.

"Thanks Gabs." Justin said and he winked at her.

"Alright guys, your almost on. Kellin, Justin, don't forgot that after the show you have an interview with TBCD. Those guys love you." their manager said to them. They nodded at him. "Alright, you guys are on." he said. Gabe walked on the stage followed by Jesse, Justin and Kellin. Everyone went crazy when they saw Kellin.

"Hey guys. We are Sleeping With Sirens." Kellin said into the mic. The crowd went wild. "This song goes out to anyone that hasn't had a father or mother their for them," the crowd roared. "see, the way I see it is, if you're man enough to create somebody, you should be man enough to stick around and see how they turn out." he said. The band started to play the beginning of the song. "If you know the words to the song, sing as loud as you fucking can."

Kellin started singing A Trophy's Father, Trophy's Son. Gabriella sang a song silently and looked at Justin. She smiled and then peaked behind the curtain and saw Troy singing along. Her smile got even bigger.

"Who are you staring at?" Katelynne said from behind her. This made Gabriella jump.

"My wonderfully talented brother." she said. Katelynne snorted. "Okay I was looking at Justin." she half admitted.

"Oh Gabi." she started.

"I know. He's too old for me." Gabriella finished. Katelynne nodded and they both looked at stage. They watch Kellin get off stage and go to his fans. He got close enough for them to touch him. Some girls started pulling off his shirt and soon it got ripped off. Gabriella and Katelynne gasped.

"Oh my god." Katelynne said. The security guards pried him away from the fans and Kellin went back on stage shirtless and kept singing. He looked over at Gabriella and Katelynne and gave them a thumbs up so show he was fine.

"Man, fans are crazy." Gabriella said. Katelynne nodded. She went to sit down. The band played countless songs and where on their last song.

"Alright this one here goes out to my baby sister. She told me a long time ago so always do what you want to do." He said into the mic and he looked at Gabriella. "This one's for you." he said and they started the song 'Do It Now, Remember It Later.' Gabriella smiled. People knew Kellin had a sister. Once they finished, Kellin thanked the fans and they came off their stage.

"Did you see what they did to me? That's crazy dude." Kellin said to Justin s they came off.

"You totally got rapped out there!" Gabe said.

"You guys were amazing as always." Gabriella said. She handed each of them a towel to wipe their sweat.

"Kellin, Justin, TBCD will be at your tour bus in 5 minutes." their manager said. They nodded and each drank a bottle of water. They all walked to the tour bus. Gabriella and Justin were laughing at talking. Once they reached the bus, Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"Gabriella?" Troy said in shock.

"Oh, fuck." she breathed out.

* * *

**Uh oh! Trouble's brewing. How do you guys feel about Justin and Gabriella? How will the baby project go?**

**Review please! Thanks!**


	3. News

**I'm so sorry this is taking forever. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping with Sirens or High School Musical**

–

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. They were filled with hurt and betrayal. Gabriella felt bad. Troy's eyes traveled to Justin and then to Kellin and then back at Gabriella.

"I thought you didn't have a ticket to come to Warped?" Troy spat to her. Gabriella flinched a little.

"Troy I can ex-" she started. He held his hand up.

"Save it. I rather not hear it. I'm going to go find Chad so I can get this interview." Troy said as he walked away and purposely bumped into Gabriella. Gabriella stumbled back a bit and looked at the band as they were ready to pounce.

"Please don't." she said and walked to the tour bus and went to Kellin's room.

"Well that escalated quickly." Gabe said. Everyone glared at him.

"Shut up, Gabe." Katelynne said and went on the tour bus. Troy came back with Chad behind him. They had all the equipment. As Chad was setting up the tripod, Kellin went over to Troy.

"Hey dude. Take it easy on Gabriella. I'm sure she had a good explanation." he said to him.

"I guess. I'm just upset that she didn't want to come with us if she had a ticket." he said. Kellin nodded and Chad came over to them. Chad handed Troy the microphone.

"Maybe she didn't want people knowing where she was. After all, the paps and fans get crazy when they see her." Kellin said.

"Yeah, you're right. " Trow said.

"Alright, lets get this interview going."Chad said. Kellin called over Justin. Kellin stood on one side of Troy and Justin stood on the other side. "And in three, two, one." he said and he pointed at Troy to start.

"Hey guys. My name is Troy Bolton from TBCD. Today I'm here with Kellin Quinn and Justin Hills from Sleeping with Sirens. Now guys, I have a few questions for you guys." Troy said.

"Man, I'd sure hope so or this wouldn't be an interview." Kellin said, jokingly. Troy and Justin laughed.

"Okay, well my first question is for you Kellin. Recently there were pictures of you posted online with you and a brunette girl. Care to explain who that is?" he asked.

"Dude, that's my little sister." he said. "Kate would have my head if I cheated."

"She already has your balls." Justin said and they all laughed.

–

"Gabi?" Katelynne said as she pushed open the door. Gabriella looked up and wiped her tears. "Oh Gabs." she said and went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I blew it." she said. Katelynne hushed her.

"Everything is going to be OK. I promise." she said and kissed her head. Kellin knocked softly nad leaned against the doorframe.

"Gabs, Troy is outside. He wants to talk." he said. Gabriella got free from Katelynne's grasp and wiped her tears away. She headed outside and saw Troy leaning against the tour bus. He looked up and looked at her with cold eyes. She gulped and walked towards him and stood in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say I was coming here because the I didn't fully trust all of you yet." she saw his jaw clench up. "Well I trust you cause we bonded. I just didn't want people know where I was because the paps would be on my ass." she told him.

"I just wished you had told me." he said.

"Please don't be hurt." she said and she caressed his cheek and he leaned into her hand. He pulled her close by her waist and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll get over it Gabi." he said. "Don't cry anymore, ok? I don't want to be the reason for it." he said as he leaned closer to her face. Gabriella nodded and leaned in.

"AHEM!" they heard from behind them. They jumped apart and were faced with a pissed off Justin. "Uhm, Gabriella, may I speak with you? Kellin wants me to ask you about featuring on our next album." he gritted. Gabriella nodded and turned to Troy.

"See you tomorrow at school?" she asked and he nodded and he walked away. Gabriella turned to Justin. "Don't even start, ok?" she said.

"Gabs, you're MY girlfriend." he gritted.

"I am NOT your girlfriend. Yes, we have a thing, but we aren't in a relationship. I don't do relationships." she said and walked away from him.

–

"So rumor has it that Gabriella Montez has blown up on Justin Hills." the E! News reporter said. Gabriella woke up at the sound of her name. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the tv to see a picture of her and Justin arguing. She gasped.

"Victoria Secret's model Gabriella Montez has blown up on bass player of Sleeping With Sirens Justin Hills. Apparently they have been having a thing. She yelled at him saying, quote 'I am not your girlfriend. Yes we have a thing, but we aren't in a relationship'. Ouch. Poor Justin." said the reporter. Gabriella groaned and her alarm went off. She turned it off and groaned more. Then her phone rang and she looked at the screen. It was Kellin. Oh no.

"Hello?" she said.

Gabriella, what the hell?!" Kellin screamed into the phone. You can hear Katelynne in the background telling him to calm down.

"Kell, it's not what it seems." she said. She thought of a great lie. "We were just acting for a film I want to produce."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Gabriella. Justin told me everything." he said. She groaned.

"I have to get ready for school." she told him and hung up. She turned off her phone cause she knew Kellin would blow up her phone with texts and calls. She got out of bed and took a shower. Once she got out, she brushed through her wet hair and got dressed. Once she was done, she grabbed her bag, her phone and the baby. Today was going to be hell.

–

"Gabi!" Sharpay called down the hall when she saw Gabriella enter school. She ran up to her. "Did you get my text?" Gabriella shook her head and turned on her phone. Once her phone was on, her phone blew up with texts and tweets. She groaned.

"Kel, called me this morning. He was flipping out." Gabriella said. Just then, Troy walked passed them. "Troy!" she called and started to run after him. "Troy! Wait up!" Troy stopped in his tracks and turned around with ice cold eyes. "Listen I c-" she started.

"Let's just keep it between this project. Nothing more, nothing less." he said and then walked away. Gabriella felt hurt. She wanted to cry, but she kpet her compousure and went to homeroom. She walked in and everyone was staring at her. She didn't like all the negative attention. She went and sat at her desk and the late bell rang. Ms. Darbus took attendance and proceeded with annoucements. Gabriella wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at the back of Troy's head. What was she going to do?

–

"You fucking dick face!" Kellin screamed at Justin. At this moment, Gabe and Jesse were holding Kellin back. He was furious that his best friend was fooling around with his baby sister.

"Dude, I'm sorry! But it just happned." Justin said.

"Just happen? Things don't just happen! Especially with Gabriella." he shouted. He was trying to break free from Gabe and Jesse.

"Bro, calm down." Jesse said. Kellin looked at him with fury. "Alright, never mind. Continue on." he said in a scared voice.

"Kellin Quinn Bostwick. Calm the fuck down." Katelynne said to him. He looked at her and she gave him a stern look.

"Let go of me." he said as he shrugged off Gabe and Jesse. Justin approached him a little.

"Dude, I really really like your sister. I knew you wouldn't approve because it is your baby sister. That's why it was a secret. We knew you'd freak out." he told him. Kellin looked at him sternly and walked away. Justin sighed.

"He will come around." Katelynne said.

"I really hope so." he said. Katelynne walked away and Justin was left with Gabe and Jesse.

"Soooo, y'all wanna get tacos?" Gabe asked. Jesse looked at him with a 'dude what the fuck' look.

–

**I'm so sorry it took so long for this to come out. I just recently moved back home from college and it was been a struggle. I'm on summer break so that means more stories! Lol, I'm still working on my new story and I have 5 chapters of for the Sequel to The Player and the Shy Girl ready! **

**Anyways, what do y'all wanna see in up coming chapters of this story? I do need ideas. I might create like a little website or something so y'all can contact me better. I rarely/forget to check my PM's lol but if you wanna talk, feel free to PM me. :D Review please and let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Kiss

**Sorry this is taking so long. I really wanted to push my self to write longer chapters. I hope you like this one.**

**I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

It's been two months since Gabriella and Troy talked about the Justin thing. Gabriella had given up on talking to Troy about it because he wouldn't reply. They had finished their baby project and surprisingly got an A on it. Gabriella and Kellin are on talking terms, but things are still tense between them. Kellin only talks to Justin for band related things. Gabriella has been doing interviews and flying to different states for publicity for the past two weeks. Today, she was going on Ellen with Kellin and Justin to talk about the incident.

"You have such beautiful skin Gabriella." the makeup artist said. Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Matt, her publicist, came over to her with Kellin and Justin.

"Alright guys. We all know the story we are sticking to." Matt said. All three of them nodded. "Great. You guys are on in 3." he said and walked away.

"So what song are y'all going to do?" she asked them, to lighten the mood.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Kellin said. "We want to do Don't You Ever Forget About Me." he said. "And I want you to sing the female part on it." he added.

"Sure Kell." she said happily. They were then called to get ready to come out.

"Now, next we have America's favorite Victoria Secret's model and singer and bass guitar player from Sleeping With Sirens." Ellen said and the crowd cheered. "Gabriella Montez, Kellin Quinn and Justin Hill, everybody!" All three of them walked out with Gabriella in front. They put on smiles and waved to the audience. They each gave Ellen a hug and took a seat. Ellen waited for the audience to die down.

"Wow. Such beautiful and handsome people across from me. Looks like I'm looking in a mirror." she chuckled along with everyone else. "How are you guys?" she asked.

"Fantastic!" Kellin said with a smile.

"That's good. Now Gabriella you've just done a spread in Victoria Secret." a picture of Gabriella soaking wet in a sexy pose popped up on the screen. Everyone cheered and Gabriella laughed and blushed. "Now, this picture is gorgeous. My question is, were you cold?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh, yes." Gabriella chuckled. "It was actually a surprise. I remember posing for the picture and all of a sudden, I was hit by water. The fan was blowing on me so I was shivering." she explained.

"Wow. You were like a wet pussy cat." she commented and everyone laughed, including Gabriella. Ellen smiled and laughed as well. Once the laughter subsided, she directed her attention to Kellin and Justin.

"Now you guys just put out an EP album and are working on another album. How is that going for you guys?" she asked.

"It's pretty good. The EP is going well for such a short album." Justin said.

"Yeah. We put that out for our fans. We wanted to slow things a bit down so we can focus more on the up coming album." Kellin said.

"That's great. What can your fans expect on the new album?" she asked.

"A different sound for sure." Kellin said.

"Yeah. I think this album is going to sell quickly. Kellin does a short little beatbox on it." Justin said and the crowd cheered.

"Really? I can't wait for it." Ellen said. "Now, let's get down to business." she said and sat up a bit.

"Oh gosh." Gabriella said with a smile.

"There's a little rumor going around that you and Justin have been dating." she said to them. Gabriella and Justin looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"I like Gabriella. She's a beautiful young women." Justin said and then looked at Ellen. "The rumor is false. We never dated."

"Yeah. We were never exclusive to what we were. We were just friends who went out and kissed." Gabriella said and Justin nodded.

"A lot of people are criticizing more on the age difference." Ellen said. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. Let them hate." she said and laughed.

"Word is also that Kellin had a problem with it as well." Ellen said as she looked at Kellin.

"I've known Gabriella and Justin for a while. They are family to me, ya know? So hearing that they lied to me and went behind my back, hurt me." he said. The audience awed. "But it's their life, ya know? I can't make their decision for them." he looked at them both. "As long as their happy, so am I." he added. The audience awed and clapped.

"There you have it folks. We will take a short commercial break. Up next, we have a performance by Sleeping With Sirens. Stay tuned." Ellen said.

* * *

"Yo Troy!" Chad said as he entered his best friends room. Troy ways laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"What Chad?" he said. Chad slapped him on the chest. "OW! Dude! What the hell?" Troy exclaimed as he shot out of bed.

"Great. You're out of bed. Let's go." he said.

"I'm not up for anything Chad." Troy said.

"Bro, you can't lay around here for two months, being depressed about Gabs. You're the one who didn't let her explain so she gave up. Get over it. You two weren't dating." Chad said.

"Wow. Thanks dude." Troy said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Seriously dude. Let's go. We have to get to school. Plus it's game day." he said. Troy sighed and got his backpack and gym bag and followed Chad. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once they were done on Ellen, Gabriella, Kellin and Justin were getting their things to leave. Gabriella checked her phone and saw she had a text from Sharpay.

_Hey girly, hope everything went well on Ellen. Anywaysss, will you be making it to the game tonight? Xo Shar_

She typed a quick reply saying that she will be there for the game and then put her phone in her purse. Justin tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey, uh, you wanna get something to eat?" he asked nervously.

"Sure Justin." she said with a smile. He smiled back and he drapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the others.

"Gabs, your voice was phenomenal on that song." Gabe said.

"Thanks Gabe." she said and smiled. Gabe, Jesse and Jack left to go pack their equipment away. Kellin walked up to Justin and Gabriella.

"Treat my sister like shit and you're out the band." he said with a smile. They all laughed and walked out the building to their cars and tried avoiding the paparazzi.

* * *

"Alright boys. Tonight is a very intense game." Coach Bolton said. It was after school and they were going over plays for the game in a few hours. Coach Bolton told them the plan and said they would meet up an hour before the game and they were all about to leave to go hang out and get food.

"Troy?" Coach Bolton called. Troy came up to him. "Listen, son, you have to put your all into this game. It's your senior year and scouts are coming to look at everyone on the team." he said.

"I know, dad." Troy said. "I'm going to put my all into this game. My life counts on it, I know." he said. His dad nodded and sent him off.

"The gang wants to go get pizza before the game. You in?" Chad asked. Troy nodded and they met up with the gang outside. They all drove to their usual spot to get pizza. The gang was laughing and talking while they walked in, but suddenly Taylor stopped.

"Guys, Sleeping With Sirens is over there." she said, excitedly. The gang looked around and spotted them and they got really excited except Sharpay.

"Let's go sit at that table next to them." Kelsi suggested. They gang nodded and they walked to the table and sat down.

"So the usual pizza, right guys?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay?" Jesse asked surprised. Sharpay looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just getting a slice of pizza." Justin said. Sharpay noticed an empty chair next to Kellin.

"Katelynne's here?" she asked. Kellin shook his head no and then pointed towards the bathroom. Coming out the bathroom was Gabriella. Sharpay squealed and Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"You bitch!" Sharpay said as she got up and ran towards Gabriella and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay pointed to the gang and they both walked over to them. "Hey guys!" she said in a happy tone. Everyone responded except Troy.

"Are you going to be at the game tonight?" Chad asked. Gabriella looked back at the band and then back at the gang.

"Possibly." She said with a smile. "Well I should go back to my table." she said and took her seat next to Kellin. Troy was looking at her through the corner of his eye. Justin must have said something funny cause their whole table erupted in laughter. Troy sighed and turned his attention back to the gang.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sharpay said to herself. She had saved seats for Gabriella and Sleeping With Sirens. They were going to sit court side of the game. The band was also going to play for halftime. They gym was packed and everyone was excited for the game. Sharpay spotted Gabriella with a couple of people and called them over. Gabriella came up to her.

"They are in disguise. Pretty good huh?" she said. Sharpay nodded and they took their seats. The game had started and the East High Wildcats had the ball. Troy shot a three pointer and the crowd cheered. The West High Knights had the ball but it was stolen from Chad and they ran down the court and he did a lay up and everyone clapped.

"Wow, these people are going crazy." Gabriella said.

"The game just started and it's already intense." Kellin said. They watched on as the game started to get even more intense. You can tell that the Knights were getting angry. They were scoring now and they were catching up to the Wildcats.

The game was in the 2nd quarter now and everyone was on their feet. The Knights were taking the lead and the Wildcats were starting to get discouraged.

"Come one boys!" Coach Bolton said. The cheerleaders cheered them on. Troy had the ball and shot a three pointer. The crowd went wild and now East High was only down by 3. The buzzer sound, signaling the end of the first half of the game. The both teams left the court and went to the locker rooms. The principal came down to the middle of the court with a microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Principal Mitchel said. Everyone cheered. "Now I have a special treat for tonight's half time show." he said and people looked confused. "Instead of our lovely and wonderful cheerleaders performing, I am pleased to present Sleeping With Sirens!" he said excitedly and everyone in the gym went crazy!

Gabe, Jesse and Jack had already left to get the cart with the amps and guitars. Justin and Kellin stood up from court side and took of their hats and fake mustaches. They walked over to the principal and The others came out with the amps and guitars.

"Hello East High!" Kellin said into the microphone. Girls screamed. He turned to the other side were West High was. "And hello to you too, West High." they cheered. "Tonight we will be performing a brand new song that hasn't been released from our new album." Everyone cheered. The band was almost read to start. Kellin looked at the band and they gave him a thumbs up. "This goes out to everyone who never wants to be or feel alone." he said. The band started playing the song.

"Have you heard this song, Gabi?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head no.

_Could you check my pulse for me  
To see if I'm alive  
Cause every time that I am near you  
Is the only time I feel alright  
If there were any way  
I could think to turn back time  
I'd stay here with you  
Sometimes I sit and wonder  
Sometimes I feel like letting go  
All I know is no one should have to be alone_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_

Justin mouth this next verse to Gabriella and she blushed.

_I want to be with you, you, you_  
_I only want to be with you, you, you_

_Tell me what's the point of life_  
_Is it material?_  
_Had everything I could ever want and probably more_  
_When I lay in bed at night_  
_All I do is think of you_  
_So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?_  
_This life goes by so fast_  
_Pretty soon I'll grow old_  
_What would I have but some stories now that I have told_  
_No one to share them with_  
_And when it's all done_  
_What am I left with?_  
_Tell me what's left_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_

"MGK EVERYBODY!" Kellin said into the microphone and Machine Gun Kelly came out and everyone went crazy.

_[MGK:]_  
_Leave me?_  
_How the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_When I'm the one that's on TV_  
_With these girls screaming_  
_Outside with my CD_  
_And I'm begging?_  
_Naw baby, you're the one that can't keep me_  
_Leave me?_  
_Girl how the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_You know I love you, when we fight and we argue_  
_I kiss and I hug you_  
_You push me back, you say that I'm trouble_  
_But every Bonnie got a Clyde with her_  
_Every woman needs somebody that's gonna ride with her_  
_And I can't go on staying alive if I'm alone_  
_Pick up the phone and say hello_  
_I'd rather die with her_  
_Now my night's so cold_  
_When your heart is frozen_  
_Mine's exposed you know this_  
_Try to blame the fame for the way I've changed_  
_And you know those claims are bogus_  
_Baby it's not me, it's us_  
_Maybe now all we need is trust_  
_Maybe this Hennessy will solve our problems_  
_Baby pick it up_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_I could fall apart here and now_  
_I don't want to die alone_  
_[x2]_

_Could you check my pulse for me_  
_To see if I'm alive_

The whole gym erupted into cheers and screaming. Kellin and MGK man hugged and people were going crazy. The band was packing up their stuff. Gabe and Jesse took all the stuff back and Justin, Kellin and Jack sat back down with MGK. The teams came back out and did a warm up. Justin had his arm around Gabriella and they were laughing about something Justin said. The game continued on and Gabriella was watching Troy intensely. Troy's eyes were focused and he wanted to win this game badly. Time was flying by and it was now 5 minutes left in the game. Troy shot the ball at the three-point line.

"SCORE!" said the team and everyone cheered. West High now had the ball but Troy stole it was now running down the court.

"Give me the ball!" Chad said. Troy passed it to Chad and he flew down the court and then passed it to Zeke, who made a three pointer. Everyone cheered and Chad and Troy bumped fist with Zeke. West High got the ball again and they flew down the court and one of their teammates made the shot. Chad now had the ball and passed it to Troy. Troy was wide open and was about to shoot the ball when one of the West High players practically tackled him to the ground. Everyone went quiet.

"Ref! That's a foul!" said Chad's dad. Troy had not gotten up yet. Chad had helped him up and Troy had this sleepy look on.

"Hoops, you okay?" he asked and Troy kinda nodded.

"C'mon Troy." his dad said. Troy shook his head from the daze.

"Troy!" Gabriella said as she ran up to him. Troy turned and looked at her.

"I can hardly breath." he said to her.

"You can do it just know that I believe." she said as she whipped his forehead.

"That's all I really need." he whispered.

"Then c'mon!" she said. He turned to Chad.

"It's time to turn it up! Game on!" he said and everyone cheered. Gabriella smiled and went back to her seat. Troy went to do his free throws and made both of them. They were on and in it to win it. West High now had the ball and both teams flew down the court. One player was going for a lay up and knocked Chad down. The refs called a foul and East High was happy. Chad took his free throws and made it in. The Wildcats cheered. Coach Bolton called a time out. The team huddled up.

"I can't shake them." he said.

"What do you want to do, Captain?" Coach Bolton said. Troy looked at the bench.

"Let's put in Rocketman." he said. The team was bewildered.

"Rocketman? You're two points away." Coach said.

"I know. Just get me the ball." he said.

"Rocket, you're up!" Coach said. Rocketman looked surprised and go up.

"Keep your eyes on me." Troy told him and he nodded. They got back in the game and Troy had the ball. He dribbled and was surround by the Knights. He looked at the clock and saw that he had 11 seconds left. He faked them out and went around them. He pretended to shoot but passed it to Rocketman. Rocketman looked lost and looked at the ball.

"Shoot!" Troy said. Rocketman shot the ball and it went in as the buzzer sounded. Rocketman made the winning shot! East High was going wild. The team ran up to Troy and Rocketman and patted them on the back. Gabriella went up to Troy and hugged him from behind.

"You did it, wildcat!" she said. Troy turned around and smiled at her. He then did the unthinkable.

Troy Bolton had kissed Gabriella Montez in front of everyone.

* * *

**So? How was it? Did y'all like that little HSM 3 scene I put in there? lol Review please :D**


	5. Party

**Ok, so I re-read my previous chapters and I noticed that I called Kellin by two different names. I just want to clear that up. Kellin's full name will be Kellin Quinn Montez. Also, I'm very grateful for all the reviews. You guy's are amazing. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It took every inch in Justin's body not to hurt Troy. Kellin and MGK had to drag him out because he was so furious. After the kiss, everyone had cleared out the gym except Gabriella and Troy. They just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Troy broke the gaze and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I'm sorry?" he said in more of a question. He didn't know what to say to her. He scratched the back of his neck. Gabriella shook her head from her thoughts.

"I'm not." she smirked a little.

"Look, I was a jerk. Like a huge jerk. We just met and I already got jealous and angry with you because of Justin." he said. He took a deep breath. "I overreacted. It's just that, I really like you and I liked how we instantly connected the first day you got here." he breathed out. He was rambling. Gabriella shushed him.

"I should have been completely honest with you in the first place. I guess it's hard for me since I've had numerous people flake me out." she said.

"Understandable. Can we just start over?" he asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." she said and held out her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. Welcome to East High." he said and shook her hand. They both laughed.

* * *

"That kid has a lot of fucking nerve!" Justin screamed in the hallway.

"Dude! Relax!" Kellin said. Justin was pacing up and down the halls in front of the gym doors waiting for Gabriella. He was so pissed. He punched a locker and it dented a bit.

"Bro, really?" MGK said. He shook his head.

"Listen to me, dude. I know how much you like Gabriella, but you're 23 years old! Act like a man alright?" Kellin said. Justin looked at Kellin with fury and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm going for a quick smoke." he said. He looked at MGK. "You in?" he asked and he nodded. They both left, leaving Kellin in the hall waiting for Gabriella. He leaned up against a wall. His best friend and band member was flipping out over his baby sister. Kellin chuckled to himself lightly.

Gabriella and Troy came out from the gym laughing. Troy had took a quick shower in the locker room and was now wearing his East High warm up suit. Gabriella spotted Kellin.

"Kell, you waited for me?" she asked. Kellin was startled. How did he not hear them come out?

"Uh, yeah." he said as he walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and draped his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella saw how uncomfortable Troy was getting.

"Troy, remember when I told you I had a brother?" she asked. Troy nodded. He was confused. What was she getting at? "Well," she started and looked at Kellin. "Let me formally introduce you to my big brother, Kellin." she said. She looked back at Troy who was in utter shock. He had done plenty of interviews with him and not once did it cross his mind to ask about his alleged sister.

"Hey dude." Kellin said with a smile.

"But.. How? Your last name isn't Montez." Troy said. Kellin chucked.

"As embarrassing it is, Quinn is my middle name. We didn't want to draw a lot of attention to our family. We already have enough attention because of this one." he said as he nudge Gabriella.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's nice to meet you in a formal way now." Troy said. "And I won't tell anyone about this." he added. They nodded.

"Duuuude" Justin said. He was walking over to Kellin with MGK. Both of them were laughing for unknown reasons. Kellin rolled his eyes.

"Ella, baby!" Justin said. He hugged her and leaned on her a bit.

"Ew, Justin you smell." she said as she wrinkled her nose. She knew the scent and was a bit disappointed. He has promised her that he would quit.

"Ella, I'm freaking hungry." he said. He got off Gabriella and leaned up against a wall. He laughed a bit and closed his eyes. MGK was just laughing at Justin being stupid. Gabriella groaned. She was planning on going to the basketball after party with Troy.

"So I'll see you at the party?" he asked her. She turned to him with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." she said. He smiled at her, said his goodbye's and left.

"Justin, you're such an ass. Get up." she said. Justin got off the wall. "Let's go." She walked ahead of them. Kellin was helping Justin. MGK was sobering up since he didn't take a lot of puffs. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

As soon as Troy stepped inside the party, everyone cheered. He had gone home to change into more party appropriate clothes. Girls came up to him and congratulated him. He smiled and walked over to Chad.

"Dude!" Chad said. He was slightly tipsy and Troy laughed. "Have a drink buddy! You deserve it after a game like that." he said and handed Troy a beer. Troy took it gratefully and chugged the beer. Chad patted him on the back.

"Team shots!" Zeke hollered and the team gathered around. A girl poured shots for each teammate.

"Whoa. Where's Rocketman? He made the winning shot." Troy said.

"Right here!" he said behind Troy. Troy turned around a smiled.

"Rocketman!" he cheered. He looked a the girl who was pouring shots. "Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you pour this man a shot!" he said with a wink.

"Anything for you, Troy." she said and poured a shot for Rocketman, whose real name is Jimmy.

"Uh, Troy. I don't drink." he said shyly. Troy took the shot and handed it to him.

"It's just one shot with the team. It'll burn a bit so be careful." he said. Jimmy took it from him and nodded.

"WHAT TEAM?" Chad hollered.

"WILDCATS!" the team said.

"WHAT TEAM?!" he said again.

"WILDCATS!" the team said along with some other people.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad said with a big smile.

"WILDCATS!" everyone said.

"WILDCATS!" he said as he held up his shot.

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" the team said and toasted. They downed their shots and erupted in hollers. Jimmy made a disgusting face as the alcohol burned down his throat. Troy patted him on the back and chuckled.

"You'll be alright man. Drink some water." he said. Jimmy nodded and went to get water.

"So people are talking about you and Gabi." Chad said. "That kiss was something."

"Yeah, but we decided to start over since I was an asshole to her about the Justin thing." he said. Chad nodded.

"Hey Troy, wanna dance?" a girl asked. Troy looked at her and it was the head cheerleader, Daisy. Troy smirked and agreed. The both headed to the dancefloor. She started grinding on Troy as he held her hips in place, right against his groin. In that moment, he had forgotten all about the brown eyed girl.

* * *

She watched him has he ate the pizza. She looked at her watch and saw that she had time to make an appearance. She was already dressed and was just waiting for him to knock out.

"Got somewhere to be?" he asked, startling her. It seemed that he was off his high a bit.

"Actually, yes." she said as she stood up. He looked at her up and down.

"If you're trying to get laid, you're definitely doing a great job." he said.

"Whatever. You can sleep in my bed." she said as she grabbed her keys. Her parents were away so Justin was sleeping over. It was always Gabriella's "job" to take care of him when he got high. He could do some dumb things when he was high and Gabriella was the only one to really talk him out of a lot of things.

When she turned around to tell him goodnight, he was already passed out. She sighed and walked out the door to her car. She got into the car and started it up. She typed the address into her GPS and started to back out her drive way. She followed the directions and the closer she got the party, she could hear the music. She smirked as she saw the house at the left. This would be her first high school party. Once she found parking, she applied red lipstick and stepped out her car. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress and wore black pumps to match it. She looked hot.

People turned around to see the brown eyed beauty. She smirked and walked into the party. Wolf whistles and hollers from guys and evil and envious stares from girls.

"Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed. They hugged. "You made it." she said.

"Damn right I did." she said. Sharpay was holding two shot glasses.

"Shot?" she asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm driving and there are jealous girls here. They might take pictures of me." she said. Sharpay shrugged and drank both of them. Gabriella chuckled at her blonde haired friend.

"Let's go dance!" she said as she took Gabriella to the dance floor. They both started dancing to the music and were having a a great time. Gabriella had bumped into someone and she quickly turned around.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "Oh hey Troy."

"Wow Gabi, you look amazing." he said. He was mesmerized. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time." Daisy said. Gabriella was taken back by her tone.

"There's no need to be rude, Tulip." Troy said in a daze.

"Ugh. It's Daisy! Troy pay attention to me!" she said.

"Yeah okay. See ya later, Rose." he said. "Wanna dance, Gabs?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" she said and smirked at Daisy. Daisy's eyes flared with anger as she watched Gabriella grind on Troy. Gabriella was going to pay for this.

* * *

**Sooooooo sorry it took so long! I've been busy babysitting and getting stuff ready for school. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you want to see in the later chapters!**


End file.
